1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle hub, more particularly to a bicycle hub that can bear a greater amount of impact forces during advancing of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional bicycle hub 1. The bicycle hub 1 includes a hub shell 7 having two opposite ends, and an axle 2 extending through the two opposite ends of the hub shell 7. Each of the two opposite ends of the hub shell 7 is formed with an inner recess 101. A bearing receiving bowl 3 is received in the inner recess 101, and has an inner race groove 301 for receiving a ball-bearing unit 4 therein. Each ball-bearing unit 4 is confined by the inner race groove 301 and an outer race member 5 that extends into the inner race groove 301 to abut against the ball-bearing unit 4. A threaded nut 6 is sleeved on and engages threadedly the axle 2 for abutting tightly against the outer race member 5.
It is noted that a great amount of impact forces from the axle 2 are transmitted to the bearing receiving bowl 3 and the outer race member 5 during advancing of the bicycle. This may result in damage to the bearing receiving bowl 3 and the outer race member 5. Since the bearing receiving bowl 3 is generally formed by punching a steel sheet to a desired shape, it is not sufficiently strong and is liable to be deformed and break when subjected to high impact forces during advancing of the bicycle on rugged and uneven surfaces.